


Damit du siehst wie leicht sich’s leben lässt

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AccidentalSex23, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Not Beta Read, Porn without Plot without the Porn, Trauma (I guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #AccidentalSex23: “You said you don’t like __ but I bet the people you were with just don’t know how to do it, I, however, have experience and bet I could make you like it” sexDr. Lecter offers a rather interesting approach for Will to cope with a bad experience.(This one could be a bit squick-y.)





	Damit du siehst wie leicht sich’s leben lässt

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnamaldeide asked me if I'd like to take one of the prompts and, foolish thing I am, I said yes.  
> Please don't kill me, there's a reason I tend to stay away from writing erotica. (605 words)

With every exhale the smell of cheap whiskey assaulted her senses and Mischa couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose in distaste at every wave anew. Considering their rapidly evolving closeness having Will resort to “liquid courage” felt like not solely two steps back but a hundred. To her dismay, it wasn’t even the first time; there had been occasions before when Will’s mood had been considerably lifted by alcohol consumption prior to visiting, although she had at least made an effort to not appear as an absolute drunkard.

That she operated a vehicle in this state didn’t ease any concerns Mischa might harbour either.

 

Will had vehemently declined the offer to be driven to Wolf Trap despite all assurances on Mischa’s side and the temptation to make her stay the night became strong, overwhelmingly so, but naturally Will didn’t see the merit in sleeping at Mischa’s house either. This particular kind of stubbornness and recklessness usually had its appeal – it was certainly a point of fascination, as was everything which sprung from Will’s mind – despite her regular disposition, however, in this case it was an undiluted source of frustration.

“Why are you so determined to wilfully endanger yourself, Will?”

“Why are you so set on treating me like a child?”, she replied and – because she was aware how unspeakably rude it was – rolled her eyes as she let out an annoyed huff.

“You do behave like one.”

“Listen, last time I stayed at someone’s place when I was drunk, I made a pretty dumb mistake.”

 

The silence after a loaded statement had a habit of stretching to the point of eternity but Mischa didn’t feel inclined to humour Will any more, therefore, merely made a curt gesture for her to elaborate. The frown setting on her face was deep and her posture seemed to devolve gradually into one a younger version of her, one Mischa didn’t know as well and didn’t pretend to be anything but an animal from deep within the woods, would have taken.

 

“Why the hell should I tell you?”

“Avoidance is not a recommendable strategy, Will. I’d rather help you, however, if you choose to make this difficult I cannot promise you anything.”

 

“Sure, you of all people – ” Apparently, she thought better of it, probably hoped to cut the argument short and be obliged if she cooperated. “I woke up the next day bleeding and with a fever. I didn’t, couldn’t – but I went to the hospital anyway. Vaginal tearing.” She cleared her throat. “I’m going now.”

 

As a medical student Mischa had made acquaintance with a plethora of injuries which she would not have encountered while hunting and she had been taught how they could be caused and she had taken note of the campaigns for closing venues which condoned such sexual practices albeit out of a different breed of ignorance.

 

“I assume you didn’t enjoy it.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Don’t you think this could be rectified? It is matter of skill, after all.”

“I’m afraid I know where this is going.” For a while she appeared to deliberate before she added: “I’m on my period.”

“Not ideal, I have to admit but it can be dealt with. Would you let me have the honour, Will?”

“And let you shove a fist into my vagina? I told you last time was goddamn awful.”

“It’s entirely possible to derive pleasure from it if done correctly I assure you and I know myself to be proficient at this task.”

 

Will scoffed at that, nonetheless, the sparkle in her eyes, the will to participate in this challenge, was evident.

“Then show me, _Doctor_.”


End file.
